Fullmetal Alchemist Drinking Game
by ItsTeotwawki
Summary: Like the title says, people. Grab your favorite drink and see how you do! MAssive spoiler warnings for the end of the series. You've been warned.


**A/N:** This has absolutely no purpose whatsoever. Note: Idea obtained from **"The Wheel of Time Drinking Game"** by **Animegurl64**. Credit where credit is due.

This is sort of a cross between a drinking game and a 'You know you're obsessed when" list. Enjoy.

**­­­­­SPOILERS FOR THE END OF THE ANIME AHEAD! I KNOW THERE'S STILL SOME PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN IT, SO WATCH OUT.**

* * *

**THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST DRINKING GAME**

Take a sip for every short joke made at Ed's expense.

Take a sip every time Ed over-reacts about one of these jokes.

Drink a glass for every time Al is mistaken for Ed.

Drink a two-liter bottle for every time Armstrong rips his shirt off.

Drink two more 2-liter bottles every time Armstrong mentions something that was passed down the Armstrong family line for generations.

Drink a six-pack for every time Hughes whips out those pictures of his.

Take a big drink for every phone call Hughes makes to Mustang to brag about his family.

Drink a glass for every time Winry yells at Ed.

Drink another glass for every time Ed gets hit on the head/in the face with something.

Take a sip for every false Philosopher's Stone the brothers find.

Take a sip if you've scoured the toy store for a black-and-white stuffed dog that you promptly bought and named Black Hayate.

Drink a bottle if you did the same thing, only at the pet store.

Drink fifty-four bottles if you've ever even considered writing a Harry Potter/FMA crossover.

Take a sip if you find it strange that something extremely tragic happens to all of the mothers in the show_. (Gracia Hughes- husband dies. Trisha Elric- Husband walks out on her, and then she dies. Pinako Rockbell: daughter and son-in-law die. Izumi- Kid dies. The list goes on and on.)_

Take a sip if you think that Frank Archer needs driving lessons.

Take another sip for every one of Mustang's flashbacks about the Ishbal Massacre.

Drink a bottle if you know someone like Kimbley. (_Trust me, you've earned it.)_

Drink a twelve-pack if you know someone like Hughes. _(You've earned this one too.)_

Drink a whole bloody glass for every time Winry spazzes out over something mechanical.

Drink a bottle for every time Sheizka spazzes out about books.

Drink a twelve-pack for each of Ed's creeeeeeepy grins.

If it took you a long time to realize that the seven homunculi are named after the seven deadly sins, drink all of the liquids in your immediate vicinity, and lock yourself in a closet in shame.

Take a sip for everything Mustang blows up.

Drink a glass for every time Mustang procrastinates.

Drink a six-pack if you've ever laughed at the end of "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone", even though it's not funny in the least, but because they say the words "Philosopher's Stone" about ten times.

Drink a glass if you've looked in the index of a chemistry textbook and freaked out when you saw that there's a chapter on Transmutation. (_Well… in __**my **__Chemistry book there is.)_

Take a sip every time Scar blows somebody's head up.

Take a sip if you watched Episode 51 and had a freak-out attack because you thought Al, Mustang, and/or Ed died.

Take another sip if you then watched the rest of the Episode, and realized that they really didn't.

Take a sip if you thought that Roy did a good shish-kabob impersonation. XD

Take a sip if you think that Alphonse Elric looks really cute once he has his body back.

Take a sip if you think that Roy and Riza make a cute couple.

Take a big drink if you ignored the spoiler warning, and were just shocked out of your puny mind.

Take another sip if you think that Ed and Winry make a cute couple.

Take a sip for every time you've cried while watching FMA.

Drink every drop of liquid within a ten thousand mile vicinity if you're not planning to review this fic.

If you _are_ planning to review this fic, please use the bathroom first. After all of that drinking, I'm sure you'll need it. :)

* * *

Well, there you have it. My random FMA drinking game. 

By the way: I love FMA. This was done for fun, not as a way to criticize the series.

There's a really nice button right underneath these words. It says 'Submit a Review'.

People don't notice this button very often, so I thought I'd point it out… XP


End file.
